


You'll always be there, singing songs in my head

by svyatiravioli



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Classical Music, High School, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Routine, School
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svyatiravioli/pseuds/svyatiravioli
Summary: Я только успел пошутить про себя, что он возьмёт и ради прикола сядет рядом со мной, как тут я услышал, что стул возле меня отодвигается и на соседнее место кто-то садиться.«О, чёрт» – подумал я, продолжая сверлить взглядом чьё-то признание в любви, нацарапанное ручкой на парте. Я просто надеялся, что он сел возле меня только чтобы сидеть за первой партой, и мысленно молился всем существующим богам, чтобы он не пытался заговорить со мной.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	1. Часть 1.

Пришла осень, и вот уже шестой год подряд, – слава Богу, последний, – я поднимаюсь по этой не внушающей доверия лестнице с очень узкими и ужасно скрипучими ступенькам. Вот уже шестой год подряд я тихо стучу в дверь, по привычке заглядывая в щель, чтобы точно убедиться, что здесь нужный мне класс, хотя можно ли ещё сомневаться, если шесть лет подряд ничего не меняется? 

В этой школе вообще почти ничего не меняется: парты, стулья, доски, плакаты и, как же не упомянуть их, часы на стенке в холле – кажется, они все стоят на своих местах лет уже как пятьдесят. Их, вероятно, только красят новым, ярким слоем краски каждый год, чтобы они не выглядели уж так убого. Стены в кабинетах и коридорах все в маленьких и не очень трещинах, которые не скрывает даже тот слой многолетней краски на них. Потолок такой же, словно старушка, и лицо у него в морщинах и складках от старости лет.

Что же, если мы уже вспомнили и парты, и стены, и потолки, – и даже сами часы! – то грех не вспомнить учителей. Все они, кажется, не старше самой школы, но выглядят так, будто работают здесь всю жизнь, будто прожили здесь все оставшееся время после своей молодости. Даже моему учителю гитары, вероятно, не меньше чем сорок пять. Я никогда не жаловался на учителей, не делил их на «хороших» и «плохих»; на тех, которые мне нравятся, а которые нет. Я не собираюсь связывать свою дальнейшую жизнь с музыкой, – хотя, честно сказать, я вообще не представляю с чем хочу её связать. Я никогда не собирался становиться профессиональным музыкантом или типа того. Наверное, как и большинство детей здесь, я учусь только потому, что несколько лет назад наши родители захотели, чтобы их дети играли на каком-то музыкальном инструменте, ведь не должен же ребёнок ничего не делать, ведь, если ребёнок не занимается вокалом, танцами, рисованием, игрой на музыкальных инструментах и остальной чушью, которой родители «занимают» своих детей, то он вырастет никем! 

В этом плане, можно сказать, с родителями мне повезло. Они не записывали меня на пять кружков, так что я до самой ночи каждый день сидел бы в каком-то зале с зеркалами на всю стену и трубой вдоль них, среди таких же уставших детей, едва ли держась на ногах, пытаясь дотянуться пальцами до носков на ногах. Ровно шесть лет назад они привели меня сюда, десятилетнего счастливого ребёнка, который светился от счастья, потому что теперь научиться играть на гитаре.

Я не ненавижу музыкалку, учителей, скучные произведения и сложные этюды, которые мне приходится играть. Года три назад, когда я чуть ли не впал в истерику, потому что не хотел идти на урок, мама сказала, что то, что я уже начал, нужно довести до конца. Поэтому я успокоился и с того времени только в уме проклинаю аккорды, которые не могу сыграть.

Музыкальная школа закончится для меня так же, как и обычная средняя школа. У меня нету каких-то интересных воспоминаний или моментов, проведённых здесь. Что ж, у меня даже друзей толком-то и нету. Я не общаюсь хорошо ни с кем из одноклассников. В первые несколько недель дети пытались подсесть ко мне, пытались завести разговор и даже подружиться, но ни одна из их попыток не увенчалась успехом. Сейчас никто из них не скажет мне привет, когда я зайду в кабинет, и на перемене не предложит выйти в магазин за соком или крекерами. Они не предложат мне пойти куда-то после занятий, не посмотрят в мою сторону. Я будто перестал для них существовать, и, в целом, я даже рад, что все сложилось именно так. Для меня здесь существует только мисс Уилсон, пожилая учительница музыкальной литературы и сольфеджио, рояль в углу класса и старенький проигрыватель, с помощью которого мы слушаем наиболее важные для культуры и истории произведения знаменитых классиков музыки. 

Каждую субботу я поднимаюсь по этой ужасной лестнице, сначала заглядывая в щель, захожу в класс и сажусь за уже мою собственную первую парту перед роялем. Каждую субботу, как по традиции, учительница на перемене перед уроком попросит меня включить в розетку, которая прямо надо мной на стене, проигрыватель, так же, как по традиции, пропустит меня, когда на уроке сольфеджио, будет проверять номер на память. Она так делает, по-моему, ещё с первого учебного года, когда я чуть ли не расплакался, потому что мне было страшно спеть гамму вместе со всеми. Я всё ещё рад, что всё сложилось именно так. 

Я всегда старался не смотреть на своих одноклассников, потому и сейчас, уткнувшись носом в рюкзак, искал нужные тетради и пенал. За несколько минут до начала урока в кабинете всегда стоял шум, все смеялись, переговаривались и передавали друг другу листы бумаги и карандаши, и я привык не замечать этого, но в этот раз что-то было не так. В кабинете стояла глухая тишина. Я поднял непонимающий взгляд на такого же удивлённого одноклассника, который сидел за партой в параллельном ряду, а потом полностью развернулся к двери в класс, где стоял какой-то парень в чёрной джинсовой куртке, такого же цвета толстовке, джинсах и даже кедах, словно собрался на похороны. 

Мы все непонимающе глядели на него, и он, в свою очередь, едва заметно ухмылялся, осматривая, словно изучая, каждого из нас по несколько секунд, пока тишину не нарушил мягкий голос мисс Уилсон:

– Ты – Джерард Уэй, как я понимаю? – спросила она и, дождавшись кивка в ответ, указала рукой на класс: – Что ж, присаживайся. Дети, в этом году Джерард будет учиться вместе с вами…

Она продолжала что-то говорить, но я уже не слушал её и пытался оттереть ластиком надпись на парте. Новый ученик? Он выглядит не совсем так, как все до этого момента знакомые мне подростки, но не сильно-то отличается от них. Я ни в коем случае не хочу сказать, что я лучше кого-либо в этом кабинете, я не лучше ни одного человека на этой планете, но иногда меня всё равно охватывает чувство, что другие не понимают меня, что я отличаюсь. И это странно. 

Но этот парень, – Джерард, кажется, – мне он показался похожим на тех неудачников, что сидят на последних партах и общаются только с людьми в своих маленьких компаниях. И я был таким же, правда, без своей компании, но того факта, что я неудачник, это не отменяет. 

На самом деле, этот Джерард сейчас должен был сделать выбор, что решит его дальнейшую судьбу: он может пройти в середину класса и сесть рядом с теми самыми ребятами, для которых меня не существовало, или же остаться в конце класса и стать такой же невидимкой, какой был я. 

Честно сказать, мне было совершенно плевать, какой из двух вариантов он выберет. В любом случае, меня это касаться не будет. Я только успел пошутить про себя, что он возьмёт и ради прикола сядет рядом со мной, как тут я услышал, что стул возле меня отодвигается и на соседнее место кто-то садиться. 

«О, чёрт» – подумал я, продолжая сверлить взглядом чьё-то признание в любви, нацарапанное ручкой на парте. Я просто надеялся, что он сел возле меня только чтобы сидеть за первой партой, и мысленно молился всем существующим богам, чтобы он не пытался заговорить со мной. 

Честно, я не знаю причины, по которой так отчаянно отказываюсь заводить разговоры со своими ровесниками. Скорее всего, я просто боюсь. Боюсь сделать что-то не так или сказать что-то не то. Боюсь, что они начнут смеяться надо мной, или, – Боже упаси! – издеваться. Чёрт возьми, я просто-напросто боюсь подростков! И так как этот Джерард, сидящий на соседнем месте и внимательно изучающий своё кривое отражение в гладкой поверхности стоявшего перед нами рояля, тоже был самым обычным подростком, я начинал бояться и его. 

С головой погрузившись в свои мысли по поводу не имеющего причин страха перед подростками, я не заметил, как начался урок, и вернулся в реальность только тогда, когда учительница начала отодвигать стул возле рояля, садясь перед клавиатурой, что значило, что мы сейчас должны писать слуховой диктант, который я всей душой ненавидел и проклинал уже несколько лет подряд на каждом уроке. 

Всё ещё в мыслях посылая далеко и надолго человека, придумавшего всё это, и написав последний интервал наугад, потому что чёрт его знает, как отличить эту большую септиму от малой, я с тяжёлым вздохом сдал свою тетрадь и вернулся на своё место, по привычке как всегда смотря на часы, что висели прямо над доской, и удивляясь, как быстро прошли последние двадцать минут. 

– Чёрт! – тихое шипенье человека, сидящего на соседнем месте, заставило вспомнить, что теперь эту парту мне приходится делить с каким-то странным готом. Я медленно повернул голову в его сторону, пытаясь сделать вид, что я не испугался чуть ли не до смерти, когда услышал голос возле себя впервые за последние лет пять. Джерард сидел сгорбившись над тетрадью, держа в одной руке карандаш, а во второй кусочек отломавшегося грифеля. 

«О чёрт», – подумал я уже в который раз за сегодняшний день, зная, что скорее всего произойдёт дальше. А Джерард только подтвердил мои догадки, повернувшись ко мне шёпотом спрашивая:

– У тебя нету точилки, случайно? 

Я отрицательно покачал головой, после чего он разочарованно вздохнул и, продолжая говорить шёпотом, спросил нету ли у меня ещё одного карандаша. Я был вынужден открыть пенал и протянуть ему некое подобие карандаша, который был едва ли больше моего мизинца. Хотя, Джерард, кажется, был несказанно рад, что у него теперь было хоть что-то, чем можно писать. 

Закончив проверять наши «шедевры», учительница покачала головой и принялась раздавать тетради. Я гордо уставился на свою семёрку за диктант, ликуя, потому что последний ответ, который я написал наугад, оказался верным. 

– Вы все молодцы, – начала учительница так, как делала буквально каждый урок, после диктанта, – но можно было и лучше, в следующий раз постарайтесь лучше, – она одарила класс подбадривающей улыбкой, которую, наверное, заметил только я. 

– И ещё одно, – добавила она через несколько секунд, повернув голову в сторону моей, – ну, теперь уже не совсем моей, – парты, – Джерард, у тебя всего одна ошибка, молодец, это лучшая работа сегодня. 

Она снова улыбнулась своей доброй улыбкой и похлопала Джерарду. И, я уверен, увидел, как покраснели его щеки, хотя я и не смотрел в его сторону, ведь всё ещё делал вид, или хотя бы пытался делать вид, что его не существует. 

Урок шёл так же, как и всегда: у всех, кроме меня и Джерарда, проверили отрывок какой-то пьесы на память, несколько учеников, не меня, естественно, вызывали к доске. И я снова, в очередной раз, мысленно поблагодарил учительницу за исключения, которые она делала для меня. 

Звонки в школе стояли, – в холле и на втором этаже я их видел точно, – но за все предыдущие пять лет я ни разу не слышал ни одного из них. Вероятно, они не работали из-за того, что уроки игры на инструментах были индивидуальными, и каждый год учителя сами решали, когда ученикам приходить на урок. Потому громкие звонки каждый час могли бы мешать, – так думал я, ведь кроме меня здесь никто об этом, кажется не задумывался. Учительница всегда отпускала нас на перемену через час и десять-двадцать минут после начала урока. И так как это время уже истекло, в кабинете поднялся привычный шум, что должен был закончиться уже через несколько минут, когда ученики разойдутся в магазин в несколько зданий дальше школы, или в зал, если сейчас там нету никого, играть по очереди на старом пианино на небольшой сцене. 

Я уже почти перестал удивляться чему-либо сегодня, и даже не поднял головы, когда к моей парте подошло несколько человек, приглашая Джерарда пойти с ними в зал играть. Но, когда мой сосед по парте отказался от этого предложения, я в шоке уставился на него. И хорошо, что в это время Джерард смотрел на одноклассников и не видел моего уж сильно удивлённого взгляда, потому что мне казалось, что выгляжу я так же глупо, как тот странный персонаж мультфильма, у которого от удивления глаза становятся в два раза больше обычного и рот открывается так, что ты думаешь, как бы туда не залетела муха. 

– Эй, что с тобой? – спросил Джерард, заметив мой шокированный взгляд, когда наши одноклассники скрылись в дверях. 

– Ничего. – быстро проговорил я, резко отвернувшись и уставившись на плакат надо мной. Наверное, я выглядел очень глупо, рассматривая несколько минут подряд этот плакат, ведь учиться в музыкальной школе почти шесть лет и не знать, что Allegro переводиться как быстро, было наверняка стыдно, по крайней мере для меня. 

Джерард отказался от компании одноклассников, но ведь это не значит, что ему будет интересно общаться со мной? Я старался не думать о том, что, возможно, его отказ и желание сесть рядом со мной это заранее спланированный план, чтобы выставить на посмешище меня, и мой взгляд медленно двигался от плаката с темпами до часов и потом уже к мисс Уилсон. Она сидела за своим столом у окна и отмечала что-то в журнале, а я ждал, когда кто-нибудь вернётся в класс, ведь тогда учительница, как всегда, начнёт рассказывать что-то. Ох, если я и буду скучать по этому месту, то точно не из-за людей здесь; думаю, я буду безумно скучать по её рассказам. Наверное, все, кроме меня, считали их неинтересными и скучными, но я приходил в восторг даже тогда, когда она говорила о том, что в рекламе люди выдавливают так много зубной пасты на щётку, чтобы и покупатели так делали. В итоге, их зубная паста заканчивается быстрее, и нам приходиться покупать больше пасты. «Вау!» – подумал я, когда впервые услышал это от мисс Уилсон, ведь, честно говоря, раньше я даже не смотрел на количество пасты на моей щётке, а теперь, можно сказать, я экономлю деньги моей семьи, что каждый месяц мы тратим на эту пасту! 

Пока я с восторгом вспоминал свои открытия по поводу зубной пасты, в класс успели вернуться несколько человек. Девочки обсуждали первую неделю в школе, жаловались на то, что их посадили за третью парту, вместо второй, – «а ведь у Сьюзен зрение лучше, чем у меня, при чём она выше и за её головой я не вижу учителя!» 

– Ах, я помню, – начала учительница, – как в классе седьмом мне пришлось делить парту с одним мальчиком, которого я на дух не переносила! – я услышал несколько вздохов за спиной, пренадлежащих людям, которые не могут увидеть всего очарования этих историй, – Первую неделю учёбы я пыталась его игнорировать, но ведь и моё терпение рано или поздно должно было лопнуть, когда он буквально на каждом уроке начинал тыкать ручкой в мой локоть! Мне так надоела его приставучесть, что я пожаловалась на него классному руководителю, после чего он отправил мальчика в самый конец класса. Всё остальное время, что я проучилась в школе, я не замечала его, а потом, когда я поступила в колледж, оказалось, что мы учимся на одном факультете. Так и завязалась наша дружба. Удивительно, не так ли, мы общаемся друг с другом до сих пор, и каждые выходные ходим в гости на чай! 

Я не мог не улыбнуться. Когда остальным в кабинете было просто-напросто плевать, я хотел показать учительнице, как много для меня значит то, что она каждый урок рассказывает нам. 

Обдумывая сказанное учительницей, я не заметил, как Джерард полностью развернулся ко мне и, опершись головой на руку, в открытую пялился на меня. Я стушевался под его пристальным взглядом и вдруг понял, что он…. ухмылялся? Его губы растянулись так, что нельзя было понять смеётся он надо мной, или же наоборот одобряет мои действия. Я уже который раз за этот день резко отвернулся от Джерарда и стал рассматривать учительницу, готовившуюся к уроку. 

– Фрэнк, можешь включить пожалуйста? – попросила она, протянув мне провод от проигрыватель, чтобы я вставил вилку в розетку, находившуюся прямо над моей головой. 

Выполнив просьбу учительницы, я лёг на сложенные руки, отложив ручку в сторону, потому что знал, что раз сегодня первый урок в году, то пока что нам расскажут, что мы будем изучать только в общем. 

Я внимательно слушал, чем отличается музыка и направления в ней в ХХ веке от музыки предыдущего века, какие композиторы стали наиболее известными и почему, когда моё внимание привлекло странное шуршание справа от меня. Я покосился своего соседа по парте, всё ещё стараясь уловить суть речи учительницы, но её слова начали проходить мимо моих ушей пока я попытался понять, чем занимается Джерард. И после минуты наблюдения за его шарканием карандашом, – моим карандашом! – по бумаге я понял, что он рисует.

Спустя несколько мучительных минут, что я потратил на попытки подавить своё любопытство, я всё-таки ткнул Джерарда в локоть, после чего он поднял на меня удивлённый взгляд, будто забыл, что я вообще здесь нахожусь. Я кивнул головой в сторону небольшой бумажки, которую он скрывал за своей ладонью. И он, поняв, что мне от него нужно, только растянул губы в своей непонятной не то улыбке, не то ухмылке, и снова уткнулся носом в ту бумажку. 

Он всё так же продолжал закрывать рисунок ладонью или локтем, но я не собирался сдаваться и несколько раз попытался заглянуть через его плечо.

– Что ты делаешь? – шёпотом, едва слышно, спросил Джерард. 

– Покажи, что ты рисуешь. – так же шёпотом ответил я, смотря Джерарду прямо в глаза умоляющим взглядом, на что он только хмыкнул и отвернулся, явно не собираясь показывать мне свой рисунок. Я подумал, на что я вообще надеялся, когда попросил практически незнакомого человека показать мне свое творчество. Это было крайне глупо. Зачем я вообще это сделал? 

Уставившись куда-то перед собой, я так и не попытался вникнуть в слова учительницы и запомнить с урока хоть что-то. Так я не заметил и то, как закончился урок, и вернулся в реальность только тогда, когда увидел столпившихся возле учительского стола учеников с дневниками в руках. Заметив, что среди стоящих нету Джерарда я взглянул на уже пустое соседнее место за партой, а потом заметил прямо перед собой лежавший на парте кусочек бумаги, сложенный вчетверо. 

Я развернул бумажку и уставился на маленький портрет простым карандашом. Эти несколько штрихов на помятом листочке в клеточку выглядели как чёртов шедевр! Он не хотел показывать мне рисунок, потому что там был изображён я? Он нарисовал меня. Это странно. Очень странно. Отходя от некого «шока» я заметил ряд едва разборчиво нацарапанных букв. 

« _Born on a different cloud  
From the ones that have burst round town  
It's not surprise to me  
That you're classless, clever and free..._*» 

Я чуть было не открыл рот от удивления, но как раз в этот момент послышался голос учительницы: она попросила, чтобы я дал ей дневник, про который я уже успел забыть. Все уже давно покинули кабинет, а я продолжал сидеть за партой и рассматривать бумажку. Теперь меня вероятно, будут считать ещё более странным. 

Я протянул учительнице свой дневник, наблюдая как она уверенно вырисовывает подпись. Закинув вещи в рюкзак, я подошёл к двери. 

– До свидания. 

– До свидания, Фрэнк. – учительница мягко улыбнулась мне, и я скрылся за дверьми в кабинет. 

«Он не вернул мой карандаш» – вспомнил я, выходя из здания музыкальной школы и понимая, что вернуть свою собственность обратно получиться только через неделю. 

– Эх, – вздохнул я и, смирившись, направился в сторону дома.


	2. Часть 2.

Последний урок закончился буквально пять минут назад, и уже сейчас я своим обычным шагом, не спеша, шёл в сторону музыкальной школы и молился, чтобы вдруг не пошёл дождь и чтобы после занятий я смог пойти домой пешком. Меня всегда больше привлекла идея ходить пешком в одиночестве в сопровождении любимой музыки в наушниках, а не возможность поехать на автобусе, при этом прижимаясь своим потным телом к чужим таким же, жадно вдыхая спертый воздух и расталкивая для себя путь к выходу на остановке. К тому же, ходьба пешком – это бесплатно! Я не помню, когда у меня появилась привычка считать всё время деньги. В какой-то момент мне начало казаться, что я являюсь некой обузой для своих родителей, и мне стало ужасно неловко просить у них денег, или ещё что-либо.

Сегодня – вторник, а значит мне придётся мучиться сорок минут на занятиях хора, которые я всей душой ненавижу. Каждый год старшие ученики выпускаются, на их место приходят новые. Они, можно сказать, наиболее нужные здесь. Они знают, что и как делать, в отличии от первоклассников, и, в большинстве случаев, поют нормально, – я имею в виду, попадают в ноты и поют не слишком тихо, как те же младшие.

Так как этот год для меня здесь последний, я тоже принадлежал к группе старших. Но ещё с первых лет учёбы я был ужасно замкнутый ребёнком и, так же, как и не уроках сольфеджио, друзей у меня здесь не было. Поэтому, когда я вошёл в небольшой зал и занял своё привычное место заднем ряду, прямо перед сложенными друг на друге стульями, которые расставляли нормально только когда в школе проходил какой-то концерт, со мной никто не поздоровался, несколько человек просто искоса глянули в мою сторону и отвернулись, продолжая диалог с другими учениками.

Я настукивал пальцами мелодию из наушников, но мне пришлось снять их, когда в зал вошла учительница. Она поздоровалась с нами и, пока мы ждали другую учительницу фортепиано, которая играла роль концертмейстра, раздала нам ноты произведений, которые мы будем исполнять в первом семестре. Это были несколько песен с до жути знакомой мелодией и одна, что мы учили её года два назад. За время моего обучения здесь я понял, что новые пьесы учителя выбирают не слишком часто. Все песни, что мне приходилось играть и учить на гитаре, учитель давал мне из старых сборников пьес с пожелтевшими и выпадающими страницами. Такие сборники были для каждого инструмента – гитара, фортепиано, скрипка, и даже барабаны, которые стояли в, наверное, самом маленьком кабинете в здании, – даже комната туалета была больше! Мне кажется, почти все эти книжки хранятся в шкафу в коридоре на первом этаже. В сам коридор можно попасть сразу их холла, а из него можно войти в несколько кабинетов вокала, фортепиано, учительскую и пройти к той самой обветшалой и не надёжной лестнице с ужасно узкими ступенями. Так вот, шкаф. Он стоял в углу возле прохода в коридор, прямо напротив старого комода из тёмного дерева с зеркалом, который стоял там по совершенно непонятным мне причинам. Шкаф почти всегда был закрыт на замок, который удерживал дверки с прозрачными стёклами закрытыми. Внутри лежали кучи разваливающихся сборников, и я понятия не имею, как учителя могли найти там что-то. 

От воспоминаний про старый шкаф мне пришлось отвлечься, когда в зал вошла учительница фортепиано, которую мы так ждали. Я молча сверлил взглядом лист с нотами, пока учительница делала перекличку. «Happy» – таким было название этой песни, и это было явно не то чувство, что я испытывал, находясь здесь.

Некоторые первогодки иногда оборачивались и смотрели на меня, потому что, что же им ещё делать, ведь какое же интересное занятие – наблюдать за каким-то фриком в последнем ряду, который непонятно что тут делает! Но больше всего меня в них раздражало то, что, только когда я просмотрю на них в ответ – они резко отворачиваются, будто я собираюсь их убить.

На самом деле, мне нравилось пугать людей, веселей всего было с детьми младше меня лет на пять минимум. Не думаю, что я выглядел уж прямо так устрашающе, но меня забавляло, что, когда я подхожу, дети замолкают, расступаются предо мной, словно я не знаю что! Почему мне так нравилось, когда меня боялись? Наверное потому, что тогда не было видно, что на самом деле боюсь их я. А я боялся. Кажется, я говорил раньше о своём беспричинном страхе перед подростками? Да, именно он это и был. И именно он не давал мне жить спокойно и наслаждаться жизнью, как, например, мои одноклассники.

Я тоже хотел весело проводить выходные, ходить в гости друг к другу, смотреть и обсуждать с друзьями только что вышедшие фильмы. Я, чёрт возьми, просто хочу жить так, как все, и не боятся всего подряд. 

Когда-то у меня были друзья, да. У каждого из нас, наверное, были друзья в детском саду или на улице, с которыми мы вместе сидели в песочнице и катались на качелях, так ведь? Я не был исключением. Моим «лучшим другом» на протяжении нескольких лет был один мальчик из соседнего дома. Он был на один год старше меня, и подружились мы потому, что наши отцы работали в одном месте. Я особо не помню, чем мы занимались, но я уверен, что это не было чем-то особенным. Ну, скорее всего, мы вместе бегали по улицам с палками, которые нашли на земле, раскачивались на качелях так, что наши родители удивлялись, как мы не повылетали оттуда, рисовали мелками на асфальте у дороги и делали все те вещи, чем обычно занимаются дети такого возраста.  
Но потом мы подросли, когда тот мальчик перешёл в пятый класс, у него появились друзья-одноклассники, и, как вы уже, наверное, поняли, я стал ему не нужен. Да, я общался со своим одноклассниками тоже, часть из них была даже хорошими людьми, но я не думаю, что кто-то из них когда-либо захочет быть моим другом. Все друзья, которые были в моей жизни, сами подходили первыми и начинали разговор. Если бы они этого не делали, я бы в жизни не подумал начать общаться с ними, мне было бы слишком страшно.

Невольно я вспомнил про того странного новенького парня в чёрном с урока сольфеджио, Джерарда. Возможно, он хотел подружиться, может, я показался ему интересным человеком? Хотя, честно, самого себя таковым я не считал.  
Я не выбросил его подарок, рисунок, оставленный на парте. Даже положил его в свою тайную коробку, где я храню разные фотографии и остальные важные для меня вещи. 

«А может мне всё-таки стоит узнать его поближе, может у меня наконец-то появится друг?» – думал я, открывая рот и делая вид, что я пою вместе со всеми. Удивительно, как за все шесть лет, что я хожу сюда, учительница так и не разрешила мне не ходить на хор. Каждый раз я только удивлялся – почему? Если я пропускаю три занятия подряд, то она обязательно спросит меня, почему я пропустил их. Она знает, что от меня на уроках нету никакой пользы, так зачем же?

Каждый вторник я поднимался на второй этаж, заходил в зал и занимал своё место отсиживался здесь сорок минут и уходил. Каждый вторник на меня бросали несколько странных взглядов, иногда ученики, смотря на меня, перешептывались между собой. И я рад, что этот год был последним. Что уже через девять месяцев этот ад закончиться и я, наконец, уеду из этого города. 

На самом деле, я любил свой город. Мне нравились все эти серые разваливающиеся здания, вечная дождливая погода. Я люблю иногда просто выходить и бродить безлюдными улицами, люблю ходить там, где ещё не гулял. Я люблю то несовершенство в грязных пятиэтажках, что меня окружали. Намного больше меня привлекали именно такие дома, нежели красивые однотипные двухэтажные домики с огромными окнами, балконами, ужасно высокими потолками и огромным забором вокруг. Такие дома казались мне «идеальными», а от таких «идеальных» вещей меня тошнит.  
Мои родители пытаются казаться идеальной семьёй. Да, даже в идеальных семьях бывают ссоры, все мы, как-ни-как, люди. Но не практически каждый день, не при ребёнке, который обязан выслушивать всю гадость, что мама и папа выливают друг на друга.

Когда, к моему счастью, урок закончился, я направился в сторону кабинета, в котором проходили мои занятия гитары. Учитель разрешал мне не таскать саму гитару на уроки, потому что я жил далеко, да и в классе всегда были одна-две гитары, которые я брал во время занятий.  
Я повторял произведения, которые уже знал, разбирал новые, всё как всегда, пока урок не закончился, и я не направился в сторону выхода из школы. 

Открыв старую тяжёлую дверь, я услышал как громко стучит по крыше здания дождь. И все мои надежды на то, что я пойду домой пешком, а не поеду в моем ненавистном автобусе, с грохотом, с которым дождь падал на асфальт, разбились.

И когда мою голову посетила гениальная мысль, что мне плевать и я могу пойти домой и так под дождём, я не успел сделать пять шагов, как понял, что дождь не льётся мне на голову, что прямо над нею он останавливается и стучит по чему-то. Я поднял глаза на серый зонт с изображением, кажется, Эйфелевой башни, а потом развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто же является моим спасителем.

Джерард стоял в метре от меня, и на его голову беспощадно лилась вода, а он просто стоял и улыбался. И это даже не была его непонятная ухмылко-улыбка, которую я видел в суботту на сольфеджио. Он просто улыбался, как самый обычный человек. Я почувствовал себя ужасно неловко и, протянув руку к ручке зонтика, подвинул его так, чтобы Джерард тоже был под «укрытием».

– Эм, – неуверенно начал я, понятия не имея, как вообще на это реагировать, – спасибо?

– Не за что, – ответил он и его улыбка стала ещё шире, чем была до этого. «Чудак» – подумал я, продолжая стоять под зонтиком Джерарда и не зная, что делать дальше.

Моя рука всё ещё была на ручке зонтика. Я повернул голову в сторону автобусной остановки, чтобы случайно не пропустить автобус, и не торчать здесь, под дождём, ещё час. И вдруг я почувствовал, что держать зонт стало немного тяжелее и он начал падать. Схватив его обеими руками я оглянулся, ища взглядом Джерарда, который каким-то магическим образом исчез.

– Эй! – крикнул я в надежде, что сейчас Джерард появиться за моей спиной и начнёт смеяться, сказав, что это шутка. Но ответа не последовало. 

Я простоял в ступоре несколько минут, а потом всё же решился идти домой. «Что ж, автобус отменяется» – я был рад, что могу пойти пешком. Понятия не имею, Джерард умеет читать мысли, или ему просто некуда было деть зонт, но я был безумно благодарен ему за этот «подарок».

«Главное не забыть вернуть Джерарду его, а то вдруг он подумает, что я на столько неблагодарный, что забрал себе его зонт....»


	3. Часть 3.

Как только я свернул на свою улицу, я вспомнил, что мне придётся объяснять маме, почему я шёл домой пешком в дождь, когда мне нужно было сесть в автобус и спокойно доехать, не промокнув до ниточки, а ещё откуда, чёрт возьми, я взял зонт. Моя мама, как ни странно, знала, что у меня не так много друзей в музыкальной школе, то есть знала, что их у меня вообще нет. А вариант сказать, что когда я уже подходил к автобусу на меня с неба свалился этот зонтик, заставив меня развернуться и пойти в противоположном направлении от остановки, кажется, не прокатит. 

Я подходил всё ближе и ближе к дому, а в голову всё так и не приходила ни одна идея, что я могу сказать. Я не горел желанием врать своей матери, но, если я скажу ей, что зонтик мне дал какой-то странный одноклассник-гот из музыкалки, а потом ещё растворился в воздухе, то она зальётся смехом, в лучшем случае, или подумает, что её сын сошёл с ума, чего мне не сильно хотелось. 

Я вошёл в дом, складывая зонт и раззуваясь в коридоре. Из гостиной были слышны голоса и, кажется, был включен телевизор. Когда я закрыл за собой входную дверь, мама, наверное, услышала это и выглянула из-за двери. 

– Френки, наконец-то! – воскликнула она. – Почему ты не поехал на автобусе? – Моя одежда была насквозь промокшей, и мама, конечно же, заметила это. – И, – о, я уже почти придумал ответ на этот вопрос, – кажется, утром ты не брал с собой зонтик, я ошибаюсь? 

– Нет, не брал. – ответил я, покачав головой, – Мне его одолжил мой…. – я запнулся на последнем слове, потому что не мог сказать, кем мне является Джерард. Я уже могу считать его своим другом? Или мы просто знакомые? Просто одноклассники? – друг, – ладно, будь что будет. Я уже знал, что дальше последует куча вопросов про моего нового «друга», который, по-идее, им даже не является, потому я мысленно извинялся перед Джерардом, хотя, вообще-то, это он дал мне этот чёртов зонтик! – да, друг. 

– И-и-и, – медленно протянула она, – как же зовут твоего нового друга? – она просмотре на меня, сощурив глаза, и я понял, что мне всё же придётся врать, про то, что мы с Джерардом так называемые «друзья». 

– Джерард, его зовут Джерард. Он новенький в моём классе по сольфеджио и музыкальной литературе. Это он одолжил мне зонт. – выдохнул я, надеясь, что этого количества информации маме будет достаточно. И, увидев её одобряющий кивок, я направился в свою комнату.

***

Сейчас час дня, суббота, и я мысленно благодарю человека, который составлял расписание и сделал так, что у старшей группы учеников занятия начинаются позже, потому что я меньше всего хотел вставать в восемь утра в субботу только чтобы успеть к началу урока сольфеджио. 

На протяжении последних несколько дней почти все мои мысли занимал тот рисунок и зонт Джерарда. Наверное я так часто думал про него потому, что в моей жизни наконец-то начало происходить что-то интересное. Согласитесь, жить шестнадцать лет самой обычной и скучной жизнью, в которой не происходит буквально ничего захватывающего, а тут, вдруг, непонятно откуда появляется какой-то парень, одетый словно собрался на похороны, который кидает в твою сторону какие-то непонятные улыбки, рисует твой портрет, подписывая его строчками из песен твоей любимой группы, потом спасает тебя от дождя и испаряется в воздухе! Он просто взялся ниоткуда и нарушил всю стабильность моей серой и унылой жизни. Но я не стану проклинать его и посылать к чёрту, конечно нет. Думаю, я рад, что неделю назад этот чудак сел рядом со мной. И, проведя последнюю неделю в раздумьях, я всё же решил, что должен подружиться с ним. Да, я обязан начать общаться с ним. Джерард кажется весьма интересным человеком, хотя и немного странным. А ещё он выглядит так, что его вероятно пугаются дети! Это забавно, разве нет? Представьте двух бледных, как смерть, подростков, облачённых в чёрные готические костюмы, с мешками под глазами и устрашающей улыбкой. Да перед нами дети начали бы расступаться, только завидев вдалеке наши силуэты. 

Но это всё, конечно, если Джерард не решил разыграть меня и просто посмеяться над моими жалким попытками подружиться. Ведь я не могу быть уверен в этом. Кто его вообще знает, что твориться в голове этого чудака.

***

Я стоял под дверьми в кабинет, вместе с ещё несколькими учениками, пришедшими немного рано, и, хотя я обычно не люблю, когда мне приходится стоять в углу под стенкой и ждать, пока урок у младших закончиться, разглядывая трещины в стенах и иногда слушая весёлые разговоры одноклассников, сегодня я был рад, что у меня есть ещё немного времени, чтобы лучше подумать свой «план». Пока что в нём было всего несколько пунктов, но я же собирался продумать всё более тщательно:

 _1.Когда Джерард сядем рядом с тобой, – если он вообще сделает это, – уверенно поздоровайся с ним_. 

Я надеялся, что хотя бы с первым пунктом у меня не возникнет никаких трудностей, потому что здороваться мне приходилось только с учителями, знакомыми родителей и несколькими одноклассниками. 

_2.Ни в коем случае не показывай, как тебе страшно говорить с ним, пусть он считает тебя уверенным в себе и добрым общительным, просто слегка одиноким, человеком._

Я был жутко неуверенным в себе человеком, но, если я хочу, чтобы Джерард посчитал меня интересным собеседником и человеком, я должен казаться таковым. 

_3.Можешь спросить, как у него дела, но, Господи, только не начинай говорить про погоду._

Понятия не имею, почему всегда, когда я не знал, что сказать я начинал говорить о погоде. «Последнюю неделю дождь льёт, как из ведра, да?» – спрашивал я каждый раз, когда разговор с кем-либо заходил в тупик. Наверное, они считали меня каким-то дураком. Что ж, я оправдывал это звание. 

_4.Спроси у него, откуда он, чёрт его побери, узнал про твою любимую группу и песню!_

Этот вопрос интересовал меня больше всего. Мне до жути интересно узнать, откуда он узнал эту информацию. Конечно, если он не экстрасенс. Глядя на Джерарда, о чём только захочешь подумать можно. 

Я как раз перешёл к придумыванию пятого пункта, как кто-то опустил ладонь на моё плечо. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть не отпрыгнул на два метра от места, где стоял. А нарушитель моего спокойствия, только беззвучно рассмеялся, и постарался прикрыть свою улыбку ладонью, что выходило не очень хорошо. 

– Привет, – начал он. Первый пункт автоматически зачёркнуто. «Молодец, Айеро, ты провалился в самом начале», – твердил мой внутренний голос, – Извини, что напугал. 

– Ничего страшного, – ответил я почти дрожащим голосом. Второй пункт провален. Отлично. 

– Как дела? – Джерард подошёл ко мне ближе, потому что от испуга я всё же сделал несколько шагов назад. 

– Нормально. – ответил я так же тихо. – Кстати! – Вдруг вспомнил я, и, протянув зонтик его владельцу, начал рассматривать пол под ногами, – Спасибо, что одолжил его тогда. 

– Да не за что! – сказал Джерард, просияв улыбкой. 

После этого между нами воцарилась тишина. Для меня она была ужасно неловкой, но Джерарда, кажется, это молчание вполне устраивало. Он всё ещё слегка улыбался и рассматривал меня, когда я стоял и смотрел окно, выгибая пальцы так, что было удивительно как они ещё не сломались. 

– Хорошо, что хоть сегодня такого дождя нету…. – начал вдруг я и мне как никогда захотелось стукнуть себя ладонью по лбу. «Поздравляем, уважаемый Френк Энтони Томас Айеро младший! Сегодня вы стали победителем в конкурсе «Наибольший идиот в этой Вселенной»! А в честь выигрыша вам, конечно же, полагается получить подарок – разочарование в себе и в своих социальных навыках!» И я мысленно вычеркнул третий пункт из списка. 

А Джерарду, как я понял, стало смешно, потому он тихо, почти незаметно, хихикнул, но всё же ответил мне:

– Да, это верно.

Я раздумывал над тем, как бы так невзначай, словно меня это совершенно не волнует, спросить у Джерарда про те самые строчки из песни, и именно в этот момент двери в кабинет открылись и младшеклассники начали выходить, каждый прощаясь с учительницей. Я, как всегда, заходил последним, но в этот раз мне повезло быть на одному, что меня несказанно радовало. 

– После вас, – сказал Джерард, останавливаясь у двери и вежливо пропуская меня вперёд, словно я какая-то старая уважаемая в обществе дама, на что я улыбнулся и легко поклонился, придерживая руками своё воображаемое пышное платье. 

Мы заняли теперь уже нашу парту, хотя я всё ещё не был уверен в нашем звании «друзей», и принялись доставать вещи. Некоторые одноклассники странно косились на нас, но мне было всё равно, потому что – чёрт! – мы с Джерардом ведём себя, будто были друзьями с самого рождения, хотя мы знакомы всего лишь неделю. И я совру, если скажу, что не рад этому.

Урок проходил обычно. Я больше не разговаривал с Джерардом: мы были слишком увлечены словами учительницы. Не знаю на счёт Джерарда, но мне уроки сольфеджио не нравились, – не так, как я ненавидел хор, нет, они просто казались мне какими-то непонятными – хуже разве что математики!

Когда урок закончился, всё разошлись кто куда – в магазин за соком, чипсами или зефиром, в зал, просто куда-то помимо душного класса. А я, не нарушая традиций, остался сидеть на своём месте, _мы остались сидеть на своих местах._ На этот раз Джерард ничего не рисовал, а я всё так же рассматривал учительницу, доску и часы, но вдруг я вспомнил про последний пункт своего плана, который я уж никак не должен был провалить. 

– Эй, Джерард, – я ткнул его локтем, заставив повернуться в мою сторону, – откуда ты узнал, что мне нравятся Oasis? – спросил я, нахмурив брови, ведь не мог же он всё-таки быть экстрасенсом! Но, когда Джерард засмеялся на мой вопрос, моя уверенность в том, что у него нету каких-то сверхъестественных способностей, начала исчезать.

– Френк, это вообще твой рюкзак? – спросил он, кивнув в сторону висевшего на спинке стула рюкзака, и дождавшись, что я кивну в ответ, продолжил: – А то, что у тебя значки с логотипами групп на рюкзаке, ты забыл или что? 

Моё лицо мгновенно залилось краской, а Джерард снова разразился смехом. «Чёрт! – думал я, – И как можно быть таким идиотом?» Но зато теперь я торжественно могу поставить галочку рядом с пунктом номер «4», который будет единственным выполненным. 

– Так, значит, тебе тоже нравится их музыка? – «Френк, ты какой же ты всё-таки идиот». 

– Нет, но я умею читать мысли, и знаю, что ты слушаешь их, – ответил Джерард, улыбнувшись, после чего и я не смог сдержать улыбки, а после вообще рассмеялся в голос. «Да он точно чёртов экстрасенс, клянусь!» 

В кабинет начали возвращаться ученики, мисс Уилсон попросила меня включить проигрыватель и ровно сорок восемь минут спустя учительница с снисходительной улыбкой отпустила нас домой минут на десять раньше положенного.

Я всё так же медленно, как и всегда, выходил из школы и направлялся в сторону дома, когда вдруг я почувствовал, как что-то упирается мне в голову сзади. За эти несколько секунд, что я стоял на одном месте, замерев, и раскрыв от удивления глаза, я успел придумать штук десять ужасных вариантов событий, что могли произойти дальше, от простой шутки, до ограбления, хотя я понятия не имел, что можно украсть у меня. Мой «грабитель» начал подходить ко мне и я, зажмурив до боли глаза, начал ждать наихудшего, но этот уже до боли знакомый смех, заставил меня резко распахнуть глаза. 

Передо мной стоял, – если это можно так назвать, – Джерард, согнувшись почти в два раза и обхватив живот руками. В одной из них он держал тот самый зонт, который я вернул ему утром, и, похоже, это и было той вещью, которая минуту назад упиралась в мою голову.   
Я ещё несколько минут стоял, пытаясь отойти от испуга и удивления, а Джерард, видимо, так и не собирался останавливать свой потоком льющийся смех, так что уже через несколько секунд мой хохот разрезал тишину улицы в унисон со смехом Джерарда. 

– Кажется, нам идти в одну сторону? – спросил Джерард, пытаясь успокоится, и держась за живот, потому что тот ему уже, наверное, болит от этого всего. – Ты не против, если я пойду с тобой? 

– Нет, конечно не против. – ответил я, улыбнувшись, и _мы_ пошли домой.


	4. Часть 4.

– Так, значит, месяц назад вы только переехали сюда? – спросил я Джерарда, когда понял, что дороги домой он не знает совсем. Он назвал мне свой адрес, чтобы убедиться, что нам идти в одном направлении, а оказалось, что мы не только живём на одной улице, а что нашы с ним дома стоят буквально друг напротив друга. 

– Да, я родился в Нью-Йорке и жил там все свои семнадцать лет, пока родители не решили, что нам стоит перебраться в город «поменьше и поспокойнее», как сказала моя мама.

Я кивнул и за следующие пол часа узнал, что Джерард учится в школе в пяти минутах от дома, когда мне приходилось тащиться в другой конец города. В момент, когда я только шёл в первый класс, моя мать работала недалеко от самой школы и, почему-то, родители решили, что уж лучше я буду ближе к ним во время рабочего дня, чем буду приходить домой один и ждать их ещё пол дня. Да, теперь мне эти пол дня требовались, чтобы дойти до дома, не то чтобы даже сделать что-то. 

Я был рад, что Джерард пошёл со мной. Я практически не знал его, но он явно был человеком интересным и внушающим доверие. Вполне возможно, что он тоже придумывал план, чтобы заговорить со мной, хотя и казался таким уверенным и бесстрашным в общении. Возможно, он правда хочет стать моим другом, и это не просто глупый розыгрыш. Всё это _возможно_ , но кто знает, что творится в голове у этого подростка? В любом случае, мне тоже придётся приложить немного усилий, чтобы скрепить нашу пока что только развивающуюся дружбу. Как ни как, именно Джерард первый сел рядом со мной, заговорил и предложил пойти домой вместе. А я чувствовал себя виноватым и жалким, ведь я тоже должен был говорить, делать что-то.

Мы свернули на тихую узкую улицу. Вдоль дороги ровными рядами были востроены красивые дома с одинаковыми зелёными лужайками перед ними. Конечно, это была не моя любимая дорога, которой можно было пойти. Наша улица, вообще, находилась далеко от центра, почти на выезде из городка. Недалеко была прокладена железная дорога и часто можно было услышать шум проезжающего вдали поезда; сразу за дорогой – лес. Можно сказать, жили мы почти что в глуши, если район вокзала можно было так назвать. Взрослые предпочитали называть его просто «в некотором роде опасным». Естественно, все места, неподалёку от которых находятся вокзалы или морские порты, более или менее «опасные», но лично меня это нисколько не пугало, сколько лет мне бы не было.   
И, так как вокзал находился довольно далеко от центра города, путей, которыми можно было дойти, доехать туда было уйма. Мне самому нравилось ходить не совсем той дорогой, которой мы шли сейчас, но я подумал, что лучше уж первый раз Джерард пройдётся мимо «приличных и красивых» домов, а не таких, которые, кажется, что вот-вот развалятся.

– Знаешь, – начал Джерард, разглядывая те идеальные домики с ровно подстриженными газонами и красивыми клумбами под окнами. – иногда мне кажется, что где-то есть специальные фабрики, на которых «делают» людей для этих домов, – он кивнул в сторону одного из них, белого, в два этажа и с красной черепицей, который выглядел как самый-самый типичный дом какой-то богатой _счастливой_ семейки.

– Да, их делают и упаковывают в яркие чёрно-белые обёртки с кричащими надписями вроде «счастье, благополучие и уют» и прочей чушью, которую желают обычным людям на дни рождения, – ответил я, а Джерард, кажется обрадовался, что я понял его мысль и добавил что-то своё. 

– Их создают специально под такие дома, – увлечённо продолжил Джерард, – а для этих «фарфоровых фигурок», что потом живут здесь, строят эти ужасные огромные здания с одинаковыми кабинетами, зелёными досками на стенах. Они лепят их пачками из чего-то намного хуже глины, говорят, что вселяют в них жизнь, но на самом деле только выкачивают её из их и так слабых тел.

Как назвать то чувство, что я испытывал, слушая Джерарда? Восторг? Назовём это так. О, я был так рад, что он разделяет моё мнение на счёт этих ужасных однотипных зданий. Я был так рад, что существует человек, который думает так же, потому что за последние несколько лет я просто отчаялся, пытаясь объяснить маме, что _не так_ со всеми этими «идеальными» вещами, к которым так стремятся все.

– Как много «фарфоровых» людей в своей жизни ты встретил? – вдруг спросил я, даже не думая, что я говорю. 

– Удивительно, – ответил Джерард, особо не раздумывая, – почти все люди, с которыми я был знаком за всю свою жизнь, почти все они «фарфоровые»...

Не знаю, почему, но мне стало грустно. Джерард, видимо, испытывал похожее чувство, потому что шёл так же, как и я – опустив взгляд вниз и замолчав на несколько минут. Это было ужасно. Ужасно и страшно. Всё-таки, мы сколько угодно могли говорить о всём такими красивыми метафорами, но на самом-то деле _это_ было страшно.  
Все люди стремятся к чему-то. Чему-то, что, они считают, сделают их жизнь, сделает их самих лучше. Но на самом деле на них просто одевают красивые «чёрно-белые» – как я раньше выразился – упаковки, и, за то, что люди позволяют одеть на себя такую упаковку – они получают подарок, стабильная и беззаботная жизнь, – как они говорят, – в красивом домике, среди таких же красивых и идеальных домиков, таких же фальшиво-идеальных «фарфоровых фигурок».

– Это ужасно... – озвучил мои мысли Джерард.

– И страшно...

– Помню, как-то в школе нам задали этот тупой вопрос: «Каким вы видите своё будущее?» И, как же ты думаешь? Как ты думаешь, что сказал почти что каждый мой одноклассник? Да! «Ну, у меня будет достойная и, главное, хорошо оплачеваемая работа, постоянное жильё и семья, дети...» – Джерард попытался спародировать грубый голос, видимо, какого-то своего одноклассника, сказавшего это, и я не понял: стало ли мне смешно или противно. – Тогда меня чуть не стошнило прямо в классе, – добавил Джерард, и, о, я прекрасно его понимал. – Кого бы ты не спросил, о каком будущем они мечтают, все всегда ответят тебе одинаково.

Я кивнул и снова начал разглядывать носки своих кед. Джерард говорил правду, озвучил то, о чём я думал давно, и что боялся сказать вслух. Сейчас я понял, что он невероятно умная и сильная личность, и даже задался вопросом: «Почему он захотел общаться именно со мной?» Джерард ведь сказал, что встречал несколько человек, не вписывающихся в рамки «фарфорофых», почему он тогда не общается с ними? Возможно, я задам ему этот вопрос когда-то. Когда-то, но не сейчас, потому что мы уже вышли на знакомую улицу, и за верхушками деревьев, что растут под окнами этих серых пятиэтажек, показалось их крыши. 

Честно говоря, это заставило меня расстроится, потому что сейчас мне как никогда не хотелось возвращаться в свою унылую квартиру с унылыми родителями, и вдруг в мою голову пришла, как мне показалось, гениальная идея. 

– Эй, Джерард, – позвал я, останавливаясь и заставляя его посмотреть на меня. – Ты... Ты сейчас будешь чем-то занят?

– М-м-м, – он задумался, – да, вроде бы, нет. А что?

– Ты, не хочешь, случайно, пойти на качели?

Этот вопрос явно не был тем, чего Джерард ожидал, но спустя несколько секунд его лицо просто просияло и, уже с улыбкой на лице, он ответил:

– Чёрт, да, конечно!

Мы направились в сторону старой детской площадки, построенной в центре между несколькими домами в пять этажей, – наш город был не таким большим, чтобы строить их выше. Скинув рюкзаки на землю возле качели, которую дети именовали «автобусом», и вскарабкавшись на неё, мы начали раскачиваться. С каждым разом оказываясь всё выше и выше, я с жадностью вдыхал носом свежий вечерний воздух и подставлял своё лицо небольшим порывам ветра, прикрывая глаза.

Заметив ухмылку на лице Джерарда, я смутился и опустил взгляд, но через несколько секунд я всё же поднял на него глаза и понял, что он в точности повторяет мои действия. Я улыбнулся так широко, как не делал этого, наверное, уже несколько лет. Я был самым обычным счастливым подроском, до жути обожавшим качели. _Мы были обычными и чертовски счастливыми подростками_.

На улице уже начинало темнеть, а мы всё так же сидели на этих качелях, – теперь уже спустившись и сидя прямо на доске, которая служила «полом», свесив ноги так, что они просто висели в воздухе, – и изредка перебрасывались фразами, не имеющими смысла, рассказывали идиотские шутки и смеялись так, словно ничего смешнее в жизни не слышали.

– Знаешь, мне так нравится иногда наблюдать за людьми в окнах вечером... – сказал я, сам не понимая зачем.

– О, нет! Кажется, мой друг оказался маньяком! – засмеялся Джерард, и мне стало так тепло на душе, потому что, чёрт, он назвал меня своим другом!

– Эй!

– Ладно-ладно, извиняюсь, – Джерард поднял руки вверх, сдаваясь. – Я понял, что ты имеешь в виду. – он улыбнулся, посмотрев на меня.

Я поднял голову вверх и посмотрел на уже потемневшее небо, на котором уже появлялись звёзды. 

– О, чёрт! – воскликнул я, подпрыгнув, и, кажется, напугав Джерарда, – Сколько сейчас времени?

Джерард посмотрел на свою руку, будто там были часы, и с серьёзным видом сказал:

– Какой ужас, мы совсем забыли, что малышу Фрэнки уже пора ложиться спать!

Я хотел было возмутиться, но вдруг Джерард зашёлся в смехе и, в который раз, я просто не смог не сделать того же. 

Мы поднялись на ноги и пошли в сторону моего дома. Джерард проводил меня до дороги, через которую находился мой дом, потому что он жил в одном из этих домов, в окружении которых была детская площадка. 

– Эмм, что ж, до встречи?.. – сказал я, попытавшись улыбнуться и протягивая Джерарду руку. 

– До встречи, малыш Фрэнки, – ухмыльнулся Джерард, пожав мою руку. – В следующий раз обязательно устроим слежку за людьми в окнах! Присоединяюсь к твоему обществу маньяков!

– У меня уже есть общество маньяков? – спросил я, всё так же глупо улыбаясь. 

– Да, и я надеюсь, ты позволишь мне вступить в него.

– Конечно, в моё общество принимаются без возражений все «нефарфоровые» люди!

Джерард улыбнулся и я, помахав ему рукой, пошёл в сторону дома. И, заворачивая за угол дома и взглянув на него последний раз, я увидел его, стоящего на другой стороне дороги, машущего мне рукой с глупой и по-детски счастливой улыбкой.

**Author's Note:**

> *строчки из песни Oasis – Born on a different cloud


End file.
